fate is a fickle lover
by ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Sometimes love survives...even when the lover does not. One-shot


He was doing it again; coughing softly, and smacking his chest with a white-knuckled fist as he ducked back into the trees.

This was the fourth night in a row of this happening, and Kagome decided that it was high time someone check on Sesshomaru.

Rin seemed frightened of the topic, Jaken had been snarled at and Inuyasha looked to be unnerved by his brother showing any hint of weakness. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were either oblivious or didn't feel it was their place.

 _It's up to me, then._

Kagome tucked the two children in with soft, comforting murmurs.

She walked barefoot over to the tree Sesshomaru was lounging against. She sat beside him, tucking her knees up against her chest.

The air was warm and sticky, and she could feel the lick of approaching rain tingling on her bare shoulders.

The daiyokai was gazing serenely up at the sky, his cheeks and chin shining with...well, it mist have been the light.

 _It had to be, right?_

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome blurted, then winced. _I probably could've said that with a bit more tact._

His gaze moved to rest on her a moment. "It does not concern you," he growled, his voice gravelly and weary. He looked back to the sky.

"You didn't say yes."

He breathed out sharply. "Your insolence displeases this Sesshomaru, mi-"

Fate twisted her knife and he was overcome by a coughing fit so violent it shook even his strong shoulders. He muffled the noise with his long sleeve, digging his nails into his cheek. When the coughing stopped and he lowered his arm, Kagome saw blood on his palm.

She gasped. "When-"

He held up his stained hand, his eyes changing shade to match the blood as he glared at her.

"Do not speak of this to Rin," Sesshomaru said in a harsh whisper. "Swear to me!"

Kagome caught his hand, and his gaze faded back to gold as his eyes widened with shock.

"I'll promise not to tell her if you let me make you a cup of tea," Kagome decided, bravery giving her strength.

His disbelief was obvious, but after a moment he bared his teeth. "I will not take orders."

"Do you want me to wake her up now, then? Or would you prefer I do it in the morning?"

He searched her face for lies. "I will kill you long before you reach her."

"You can try," Kagome shot back, tilting up her chin, her fingers still tight on his wrist.

They simply stared at each other for a long, long time.

Finally, the girl bowed her head. _"Please,_ Sesshomaru-sama," she breathed. "Let me help you."

Pleased that she had given in first (it was only right for her to do so), Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly. "...you may."

Kagome's face broke out into a grin before she could fight it back. "I'll be _right_ back."

* * *

As quietly as she could so as not to deserve her sleeping friends, the woman hastily began to brew some green tea.

The thing was, you couldn't really _rush_ tea, especially not when it was over a fire.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind though; he glided over to sit beside the flames as she brewed his drink.

"You and the whelp sealed fate by stealing this Sesshomaru's arm," the daiyokai murmured, watching with some sort of amusement as she nearly burned herself in her surprise. "The injury worsened; infection spread."

Mindful of the burns of her fingers, Kagome began to pour the tea into a cup with more care. "You got an infection from that injury? I thought yokai healed differently."

He nodded. "Yes. But every living being must have some kind of weakness." He narrowed his eyes. "Perfection is not flawless."

Sesshomaru took the teacup from her hands, taking a quick sip and swallowing slowly. His eyelids fluttered closed.

"I will die," he murmured, startling Kagome. "A miko worrying over this Sesshomaru will not change my fate."

"But we only just defeated Naraku!" The girl bit her lip and poured him another cup of tea, her fingers refusing to stop their trembling. "I..."

He cracked open an eye. His gaze was calm, composed. "Are you feeling guilty for wasting the jewel on my half-brother?"

"If I had known-"

"You would have made the same choice," the daiyokai interrupted. "Lies will not blind this Sesshomaru."

* * *

"Take me with you."

Sesshomaru raised a white eyebrow at Kagome's words and the determination in them. "Do not be a fool."

"You shouldn't have to die alone!" Kagome whispered. Her eyes were steel.

"Alone?" He shook his head, and turned to go. "I go to my mother."

The girl grabbed his sleeve, like a lonely pup searching for warm affection that would never come.

Her words were shaky with tears, and her cheeks were stained with them – her own as well as Rin's. _"Please."_

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, and for a moment he saw his father's face, though he knew well that heaven was no place for yokai.

"Very well."

Perhaps the little miko would send him off with a blessing. He could not help but smirk at that thought.

 _But that isn't the only reason you gave in, now is it?_

* * *

His mother was stroking his hair, and Kagome was sitting quietly in the corner.

"Twice you have brought a human to this place," The Lady of the West murmured, her eyes sparkling with sorrow. "First a child, now a woman...my son, you have not...?"

Blood was leaking from Sesshomaru's pale lips and staining his mother's soft white fur. "It does not matter now."

The Lady smiled, gently. She turned to the human girl and ushered her closer. "Love does not matter? My son, what sort of life have you led?"

Kagome hesitantly took Sesshomaru's hand, and he muttered something she could not hear. So she bent over, her hair falling around her face and tickling his cheeks.

He groaned again, pulling her closer. "Your scent has always been...pleasant..."

The life left his eyes, and he grew limp in his mother's arms. The Lady let out a mournful howl, and Kagome began to weep.

* * *

She saw him again one rainy day, years and years and years later: he was looking at the window display of a jewelry store.

In each of his arms he held a child, one girl, one boy. Twins, each wearing a baseball cap. Since his hands were full and could carry no umbrella, Kagome decided to walk over and shelter him.

"Are they yours?" The priestess wondered, smiling.

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded. "Only mine."

The wind whisked away the boy's hat, and two fuzzy ears twitched away in his hair.

"You're nice," the little girl decided, looking at Kagome with wide eyes. "Will you be our mother?"

Kagome opened her mouth to put an end to the awkward situation, but Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Say yes, miko," he whispered, and glanced back at the display.

It wasn't just any jewelry sitting on those fake-satin pillows; wedding rings were glittering in the warm streetlight.

Really, how could she even think about saying no? This love was hundreds of years in the making.

Kagome gave her answer, the daiyokai whisked her into the store, the last of his loneliness finally beginning to fade.


End file.
